Ven a Mí
by Itara
Summary: ItaDei. Tras una larga tarde entrenando, Deidara recibe una invitación de Itachi, quien le espera en su habitación para algo que sólo el propio rubio sospecha.


**Espero que os guste el nuevo fic.**

**Todos los personajes de _"Naruto"_ pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

_

_**Ven a Mí**_

El sudor recorría su rostro. El cansancio le obligaba a doblar las rodillas para apoyar en ellas sus manos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético. Llevaba varias horas en un claro del bosque cercano a la cueva que ahora era su hogar, simplemente por el placer de ver fluir su arte para acabar en una magnífica explosión que hacía estremecer los árboles colindantes al espacio donde se encontraba. Sonrió cuando notó una presencia a sus espaldas, un chakra que le era sobradamente conocido.

- Deberías ser más cauto, harás que nos localicen enseguida si sigues haciendo estupideces al aire libre –era un saludo peculiar, pero el rubio estaba más que acostumbrado a esa actitud.

- No deberías preocuparte. Mi arte eliminará a cualquiera que ose molestarnos, uhn!

El visitante no contestó a la prepotencia que mostraba el artista. Tenía algo más urgente y prioritario que discutir acerca de las capacidades de lucha de Deidara. Se acercó al joven hasta quedar frente a él, con el semblante completamente serio.

- Te espero en mi cuarto –clavó su mirada en los ojos cielo del otro- No se te ocurra tardar.

Y sin más el kage bunshin desapareció.

- Mandón engreído –se quejó el rubio.

Aún así se apresuró a volver a la cueva. Se hacía una idea de lo que Itachi quería y no le parecía una mala idea. Después de todo, una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado era el mejor broche para cerrar una tarde tan productiva y artística. Atravesó en completo silencio los oscuros pasillos de la cueva. No necesitaba ningún tipo de señal para acertar con la puerta de la habitación del moreno, pues la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Algo que, no obstante, le llamaba la atención, pues en las ocasiones en que había ido hasta allí de lo que menos se había preocupado era de observar todo cuanto le rodeaba. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo rápidamente, pero antes de que Deidara pudiera cerrarla ya tenía a Itachi sobre él, besándole con pasión y fuerza desmedida.

- Parece que estabas ansioso por verme, ¡uhn! –dijo el rubio cuando el Uchiha se lo permitió.

- Calla y disfruta –el moreno volvió a besarle en los labios al tiempo que le desabrochaba la capa.

Sin perder un segundo, Deidara comenzó a bajar lentamente la capa de Itachi por sus hombros, rozando con suavidad sus brazos. El ojinegro sintió cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina al paso de las suaves manos de su compañero sobre su cuerpo. Con un deseo malamente controlado, el azabache fue bajando por su cuello, dando fuertes mordiscos que dejaban unas marcas rojizas en la piel del otro, quien echaba hacia atrás la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a él. Llevado por la lujuria, el artista coló una de sus manos en pantalón de Itachi, dejando que su lengua explorase el territorio.

- Y luego el ansioso soy yo –susurró sarcástico el Uchiha, pero un tenue brillo en sus ojos indicaba que disfrutaba cada roce que su amante le proporcionaba, fuese donde fuese.

Molesto por el comentario, el rubio introdujo el pene del moreno en la boca de su mano, la cual comenzó a lamerle de arriba abajo, aún dentro del pantalón. Itachi tensó sus labios sobre la suave piel del artista. No quería gemir, dándole el placer de escuchar ese sonido salir de sus labios; pero desde luego que el ojiazul le presionaba sensualmente para que lo hiciese, aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad sobre el miembro del Uchiha. No aguantarás mucho más pensó el más joven. Por muy cabezota que el moreno fuera en su afán de no gritar, lo haría. Tarde o temprano volvería a escucharle tal y como a él le gustaba. Notaba cómo el agarre al que le sometía el moreno era cada vez más fuerte, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse. Sabiéndose ganador, Deidara colocó su mano libre bajo el mentón del ojinegro y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Acercó sus labios y le besó con lujuria, penetrándole con su lengua. En ese momento el artista sintió una cálida sustancia que se esparcía por su mano mientras que Itachi cerraba fuertemente los ojos gimiendo dentro de la boca del rubio.

- No está bien que solo tú disfrutes, ¡uhn! -le reprochó el rubio cuando consiguió separar sus labios.

- Mph...- Itachi miró a Deidara seriamente. Parecía enfadado- Antes te he dicho que te callaras -y dicho esto le empujó hacia la cama y se sentó encima de él.

Llevó sus manos al rubio cabello y, con cuidado, soltó la coleta que lo mantenía sujeto, antes de quitar la camisa que cubría el pecho de Deidara. Con una mano le tumbó sobre el colchón, dejándole admirarlo por completo. El pelo suelto, esparcido desordenadamente sobre las sábanas, le daba un toque salvaje que le encantaba al Uchiha. Se agachó sobre el ojiazul y comenzó a saborear uno de sus pezones mientras jugaba con el rubio cabello de su amante

- ¡Uhn! -fue lo único que alcanzó a articular.

Llevó sus manos al cabello de Itachi y le desató la coleta, dejándolo caer sobre su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas. El moreno bajó sus manos hacia el pantalón de Deidara y, muy despacio, lo fue desabrochando mientras miraba al rubio. Debía admitir que le encantaba fastidiar al artista, pues sabía de sobra que no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, y eso Itachi lo sabía de sobra. Por ello el rubio decidió ayudarle. Llevó las manos a su propio pantalón y acabó de bajarlo. Su amante, divertido, sonrió de medio lado.

- No tiene gracia, ¡uhn! -se quejó el ojiazul. La erección de su entrepierna demandaba a gritos que la atendiesen.

Y así fue. El ojinegro bajó hasta el miembro de su compañero y se lo metió en la boca. Primero fue despacio, haciendo sufrir un poco más al rubio que, desesperado, enredó sus dedos en el pelo del moreno indicándole cómo quería que se lo hiciese. Mientras seguía con lo suyo, Itachi llevó sus dedos a la boca del artista, quien los lamió con lascivia, introduciendo la lengua entre ellos. Una vez estuvieron bien lubricados los dirigió hasta la entrada del joven Akatsuki y los introdujo muy lentamente, dejando que Deidara se retorciese por la incomodidad de tenerlos dentro. Cuando el moreno metió un tercer dígito, un profundo gemido salió de su garganta, avisando un segundo antes de que su semen llenase la boca del Uchiha de que había llegado al orgasmo. Cielo santo, ese joven escandaloso era único hasta para correrse, consiguiendo que con sus gemidos el miembro de Itachi despertase de nuevo, hambriento. Antes de penetrarle, el mayor subió hasta los labios del ojiazul y le besó, dándole a probar su propia semilla. Dejó que introdujese la lengua en su boca, permitiéndole que limpiara los restos de su semen mientras esperaba para penetrarle.

Una vez estuvo preparado, Itachi entró dentro del rubio lentamente, acariciando simultáneamente el torso desnudo del artista. Pero ese cuidado se fue al traste cuando Deidara comenzó a gemir y gritar, lo que hizo enloquecer al Uchiha, quien comenzó a embestir a su amante como si la vida le fuese en ello. Y es que estar dentro del artista era algo delicioso. Sentir cómo su estrechez le oprimía era algo a lo que, al menos de momento, se negaba a renunciar. Era una de los pocos privilegios que aún quedaban a su alcance dentro de la organización, y lo disfrutaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Con un vaivén casi frenético, ambos chicos se movían al ritmo que marcaba el mayor. Cada embestida era más salvaje que la anterior, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el joven de la villa oculta de la Roca se corriera nuevamente entre los dos mientras que Itachi, con una última y fortísima estocada, lo hacía dentro de él. Deidara acomodó su cuerpo para recibir al del moreno, que se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pecho del muchacho.

- No ha estado mal, ¡uhn! –tenía la voz ronca de tanto gemir.

- Eso no era lo que te parecía antes –comentó su amante.

- Cállate, ¡uhn! -dijo tapándole la boca con una de sus manos. Ordenó a la lengua de la misma lamer los dulces labios del moreno, quien abrió la boca para introducir la lengua en la boca de la mano. Aun mantenía su miembro en el interior del trasero del rubio, a quien no parecía importarle para nada.

- Creo que fui yo quien te ordenó que te callaras -respondió cuando se separó de la mano del ojiazul para poder coger aire. Hizo ademán de incorporarse para salir del rubio, pero éste le detuvo.

- Espera -acercó la cabeza de Itachi a la suya y le besó de nuevo. Era un beso lento y apasionado. Algo que se podría corresponder con un amante enamorado.

El moreno correspondió al beso durante un largo periodo, antes de salir lentamente del cuerpo de Deidara.

¡Uhn!- se quejó al sentir cómo Itachi le abandonaba.

Miró al Uchiha con cansancio. Realmente le gustaba cada sesión de sexo que mantenían de vez en cuanto. Encuentros que, con el paso del tiempo, se habían convertido en algo imprescindible para ambos. Pensar en sus cuerpos sudorosos chocando el uno contra el otro, con esos sensuales gemidos que dejaban emitir, sobre todo él, mientras sentía cómo Itachi le penetraba más y más hondo... Sin darse cuenta su entrepierna empezó a cosquillearle de nuevo, haciendo que el cansancio se sustituyese de nuevo por el deseo y la lujuria

- Me parece que todavía no has tenido suficiente -comentó divertido el moreno que, con fuerzas renovadas, volvió a penetrar al artista, haciéndole gritar. No se esperaba que el Uchiha se recuperara tan pronto.

Itachi llevó sus labios al cuello del artista y comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo con desesperación. Aún boqueando a causa de la impresión, Deidara emitió pequeños gemidos entremezclados con quejas de dolor. Sin separar sus labios de la piel del rubio, el moreno llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja del vientre de su compañero y, con un suave roce de las yemas de sus dedos, acarició levemente los testículos del rubio, haciendo que su miembro se endureciese aún más.

Deidara no aguantaba más, quería sentir el mismo placer que el azabache sentía en ese momento, por eso llevó unas de sus manos a su entrepierna para poder satisfacerse, pero el portador del sharingan la apartó de un manotazo. Sería él el que le diese placer en ese momento. Apretó con su mano el miembro de su compañero, escuchando a continuación un gemido de puro gusto. Sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de volver a devorar con ansia la piel del rubio, marcándola a su paso mientras comenzaba a masturbar al artista de la manera más lenta y desesperante que conocía. Cuando parecía que por fin el moreno le iba a satisfacer por completo, éste se detuvo en el glande y comenzó a mover el pulgar sobre éste.

- I-Itachi... no pares. Ahora no -rogó en un susurro que al Uchiha le pareció lo más sexy que había escuchado nunca.

Con un feroz beso, el ojinegro devoró los labios de Deidara mientras volvía a mover su mano arriba y abajo, haciendo gemir satisfecho al rubio. Y es que el mayor debía reconocer que adoraba torturar al joven Akatsuki en el terreno sexual. Le encantaba hacerle rogar, como en ese mismo instante, que no parase. Tenerle completamente doblegado a su voluntad era algo que le excitaba sobre manera y hacía que su miembro se hinchase de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento partiría al rubio en dos. Pero eso no le hizo disminuir la fuerza de sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que seguía apretando con fuerza el miembro de su compañero de cama. Si él se lo había pedido, no se lo iba a negar. Los deseos del artista eran órdenes para él.

- Ah... Así Itachi -jadeaba el rubio, enardecido por el placer- No pares... Ah... sigue... ah... más...ah... más fuerte.

El Uchiha acató con lujuria la orden de su pareja y siguió embistiendo y masturbándole al mismo tiempo. Sabía que, si se lo proponía, podría estar así siempre. Nunca se iba a cansar de Deidara y de ese cuerpo que le volvía loco.

La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de los dos muchachos. El calor aumentaba con el furioso movimiento al que Itachi sometía los dos cuerpos. El orgasmo estaba por llegar y, por una vez, el moreno quería correrse el primero. Tras una fuerte embestida que hizo gritar a ambos como nunca lo habían hecho, el moreno se derramó dentro del ojiazul a la vez que seguía masturbándole. Instantes después fue el artista quien volvió a correrse, esta vez en la mano del mayor.

Con lentitud, Itachi salió del cuerpo del otro y se dejó caer a su lado. Los minutos pasaban y su respiración volvía a ser la de siempre, calmada y pausada. Giró el rostro y se encontró con un dormido Akatsuki, que respiraba lentamente con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro vuelto hacia él. Finalmente el cansancio había podido con el artista antes que de costumbre, lo que significaba que le tocaría al moreno devolver a Deidara a su cuarto antes de que cualquiera de la organización descubriese su secreta adicción. Juntó su cuerpo con el del rubio y cerró los ojos. Aún le quedaba tiempo para disfrutar del calor que desprendía su amante antes de que las luces del alba le obligasen a separarse de él.

* * *

**Gracias por haberlo leído hasta el final. **

**Y si te ha gustado no hay nada más bonito que dejarme un review para hacérmelo saber *.***


End file.
